The Art of Thought Interpretation
by JMRocketeer
Summary: This is what the YGO characters would be thinking in Duelist Kingdom if I worked YGO. Heh heh heh. Fortunately, I don't work it. I just write fan fics. Anyways, please R & R!!


Hello, readers! This fan fic is one that kept me thinking and amused. I decided to write this fic after I had read someone's fic about Yami Bakura's thoughts. I can't remember her name right now, but I'll give her credit, asap!! This fic was cool to write because I didn't have to think too much about the plot. I just started in from after Mokuba escaped from Pegasus. These are their thoughts if I were to run YuGiOh. Heh heh. I won't be telling you who's thinking what, as I have given off clues as to who is whom. Happy Reading!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh. Duh. If I owned YuGiOh, would I be writing this fan fic? My point exactly. I do, however, own their thoughts in this fic. I don't own that Yami Bakura fic I mentioned above either but I will be getting her name out asap, people!! Don't sue me!!! *dodges flying tomatoes*  
  
Look at him. Such innocence. You just want to reach out and run your fingers through his thick and long raven colored hair and play with it for hours on end. He's so young and innocent, not knowing the joy of love, the pain of heartbreak, the call of happiness, for he has suffered much in his past. Always loyal to his brother, sticking up for him when he wasn't there. Now, I have the perfect excuse for kidnapping little Mokuba. "It's for the benefits of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions. It'll lure Kaiba right into the trap." Or so I say. I just want to caress that sweet face and show him things that he's never seen before. I want to hear him moan in pleasure and smile through love. Now that he's escaped, I have to be extra wary. I don't want such purity to escape my grasps. I must kill Kaiba. Then, I will keep Mokuba under my watch. Not an adoption. People would get suspicious, thinking I was only after Kaiba Corp and checking up on how I kept the boy. No. Youngest Kaiba, I will show you my love. Then, you will see who you prefer most. Your brother, or your soon to be lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's he going to do to me? I'm only a little kid!! I have a lot to live for!! I'm too young to die!! That look he gets when he walks by the cell scares me. It looks like he's hungry. For what? Human flesh? Why did he go through all the trouble of kidnapping me? Why didn't he just go ahead and kill me? Seto would go after him to avenge my death for sure anyways, so its basically pointless for him to keep me alive. But I had better not let him figure that out though. Where's Seto? What's taking him so long?! The card-locket is the only thing that I have besides memories to connect me with him, but he doesn't seem to be hurrying fast enough. Does he care for me? What am I thinking? Of course he does!! But where is he?! He must get here before Pegasus does anything to hurt me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've got to hurry. Who knows what horrible things Maximillion Pegasus is doing to my little brother. I have to get to Mokuba. He's the only one I love and care for and I will not let him escape from my hands. I'll get Pegasus for trying to tear apart, not only all the things I've worked and slaved over for years, but also my love for my little brother!! He will pay, one way or the other. Even if it means dieing in the process, I will not let him win. If he lays one filthy finger on Mokuba, he's a dead man walking. Mokuba will not suffer pain. But Pegasus will. I'll make sure of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I need the money. I know it sounds greedy, but its not for me. Serenity. Please. Wait for me to get the money. I will win. I'll even beat Yugi for it. Serenity is my only inspiration. She was always there for me when we were children, and I promised that I would always do the same. I may not be the strongest, or the smartest, but I'm a man of my word and will never ever make myself a liar. Serenity's eyesight will be saved, I cannot just stand by and watch as she struggled through life, not being able to see, and being constantly picked on. She's MY sister!! And a sister of Joey Wheeler, is the best of 'em all! My mother took her away from me before physically, but she sent me those video letters and I sent them back. Now, to her, I'll be gone visually, too and I can't let that happen. She's too young to have to put up with things like that. I will always stand by her side, and I will duel for her. Because she loves me. She loves me like no one else has ever done so before. Not mother, not father, not even Yugi. Serenity, hold on just a little longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He's insane. What will I do if he takes over again? I am too weak for this kind of torture. And he won't even tell me what he does when I'm shoved into my soul room. He just slams the door in my face and locks it. When he decides to come back, he looks so evil that I don't think that I could stand a beating from him when he's in a mood like that. Countless beatings, I have received, and they sere seemingly endless at the time. The bruises, the broken bones, the harsh words that were flung at my heart and bruise my self-esteem. If it weren't for having good friends like Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan, I really wouldn't have a reason to live. And seeing then unhappy would be so awful, for they have done so many nice things for me, when others have scoffed and turned their backs. They were nice to me when I was a new student at Domino, and therefore, they received my friendship. I will stick with them through the end. Yugi need his Grandpa back, and Joey needs the money for Serenity. Just look at Joey. He's so huggable and funny. When he's dueling, his assertion to never give up and undergo it all makes him look so.powerful. Around that power, you feel so weak and vulnerable, like you could fall limp in his arms, and just stay like that ceaselessly. What am I thinking? Joey would never love me like that. And if Yami heard my thoughts about him, he would probably be disgusted by my thoughts of love for another of the same gender. Oh, I think they night have heard me in the bushes. I must lay low, or else my cover is blown. I must do what Yami tells me to do, or else the result will be more bruises. Please. Don't hurt me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She's so beautiful. The way her body moves, so gracefully. She looks like she's never fallen in her life. She's got the most perfect legs. Its hard to resist reaching out and rubbing them. But the way she looks at Yugi when he's dueling, makes me so mad! What does she see in him? The only reason I "followed" him here was so I could be with my love, Tea. But that night, on the cruise, seems to mean nothing to her. We slept.so close.she was asleep at the time, but I kissed her lightly. She didn't feel it though. When will she stop fawning over Yugi and turn to the one who could love her more than that little pipsqueak could. There she is, chatting away, when we could be snuggling close to each other. I had better stop staring before she notices. I must tell her at just the right time. Not now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Those little runts. Like, I, a woman of my status, would be their friends. I have spent many years perfecting my dueling strategy and collecting Harpie's Lady cards and with them around, I can't get anywhere, duel-wise. I must get to Pegasus alone. When the news of the not-so-publicized death of his beloved "Cecelia" reached me, I knew that this was my chance. Pegasus -will- love me. And I -will- win him over. Think of all that money.think of all the jewelry I could possibly buy. I would be rich, and famous. Yes. But I have to hurry to get to Maximillian Pegasus before the morons do. He -will- be mine. And so will his riches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. He's so forceful. He is so certain that his opponent is the fake Kaiba. He knows it and shows it. After Yugi got the Puzzle, he changed. He seemed to be more sure of himself, and more assertive. That look in his eyes just makes you want to melt in his arms. But he could never love me back. With all my rants on friendship, he will most surely think that I am not interested in him as more than a friend. How could he not be when I stress it so much? And then, after duels, he seems to change, right before your eyes, from powerful and confident, to innocent and feeble. Its confusing at times, but that's just another piece of the puzzle that makes up Yugi. No pun intended. There's that glint in his eyes again. He doesn't even back down when he's face to face with the omnipotent Blue Eyes White Dragon. He's truly a great duelist. And a good friend. As for lover, I fear I might never know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey. Where are you? I must see you one last time. You were my best friend. You still are. It is hard for me to make friends when kids at my school are always picking on me for my poor eyesight. We couldn't even afford glasses. How could we possibly afford this operation? Joey, please, come to me. I need you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Hikari. You have been so good to me. You barely know that I'm inside you, but you rely upon me with your life. You are so innocent, while I am scarred with experiences which I know little of. You have unknowingly housed me for quiet a while now, and it is hard for me to not fall in love with you. Ah, but I must snap out of these thoughts and continue our duel with this fake Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both of them are so beautiful. One is so strong, so sturdy and can you blame me for wanting me to be the one to break down his wall? His compassion for his younger brother makes me jealous. So jealous that I feel like hurting someone and something. Unfortunately for the both of us, the one I beat up on, is the other one I love. He's got the most naïve smile, as if he's too untainted to know things that most do. And the cute way he cowers in fear when I beat him is so unbearably adorable. He is my look-a- like and my reincarnation, but I can't help falling head-over-heels in love with him. But who do I choose? The one who I can soften, or the one I can toughen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus, you cruel man. Why did you kidnap my one and only family? He took me in after what happened. And he cared for me. He gave me the ultimate gift, my Millennium Puzzle. And now, without his help, I have to prove that I can do this. Now, I have to focus on beating this fake Kaiba and setting Mokuba free. This is one bully that won't be pushing me down!  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! =^.^= Oh, and review, too!! Everybody loves a good reviewer!! And all flames will be posted at YuGiOh Forever for us to argue about. LOL!!! I'm just kidding people from YuGiOh Forever!!!! Mizz Valentine is my buddy and we will take over the world together with toaster strudels!!! I'm on her side. I did try to be nice to you Shadowgirl, but.Oh let's not get into it now.All flames will be read and considered, unless they're pointless. Then, they will be laughed at. 


End file.
